Ne m'oublie pas
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Six ans ont passé mais Olivier a l'impression que c'était hier. La Bataille de Poudlard. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'y aurait pas survécu. Et aujourd'hui, Luna est devant lui, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie. Une part de lui espère qu'elle ne l'a pas oublié.


**Note d'auteur**** : Voici un**** texte que j'ai écrit pour dedellia lors de l'Echange de Noël 2018 sur HPFanfiction :)**

**J'ai mis du temps à trouver mon idée, et à vrai dire j'ai commencé à écrire le 22 ou 23 décembre, lorsque j'ai enfin eu le flash d'inspiration pour ce petit texte sur Olivier et Luna, qui était un des pairings qu'elle demandait ! :D Et elle voulait également du girlpower, des amitiés entre filles, alors je me suis fait plaisir sur la relation Ginny/Luna :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Tu ne devrais pas être là ! cria Olivier avant d'attraper l'adolescente par le bras pour l'empêcher de se ruer dans la mêlée.

Un sortilège fusa et lui frôla l'oreille, au point qu'il en éprouva une légère brûlure. Il essaya de faire abstraction de la couleur verte de ce rayon qu'il avait évité de justesse, mais les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent brutalement.

— Je suis capable de me battre ! s'écria Ginny en se dégageant vivement de sa poigne. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, je ne suis pas une gamine !

C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, quatre ans plus tôt, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette chevelure rousse caractéristique, il ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnue. Elle était bien loin de la gamine de treize ans terrifiée qu'il avait vue se réfugier près son père lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts…

Impuissant, il la vit s'échapper, baguette en main, vers un couloir menant au parc. La porte donnant sur l'extérieur était ouverte, et les éclairs de lumière qui fusaient de façon saccadée laissaient deviner que le combat faisait rage dans le parc également. Il se lança à sa poursuite. S'il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aller se battre, il pouvait au moins tenter de la protéger, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il évita de justesse un maléfice d'Entrave en se jetant au sol, au moment où il franchissait le seuil du château. Devant lui, Ginny enchaînait les sortilèges du Bouclier, et quelques maléfices du Chauve-Furie qui lui laissèrent penser qu'elle avait peut-être raison, visiblement elle savait très bien se battre… Sur ses gardes, Olivier se lança à sa suite, esquivant les maléfices, jetant des Stupéfix sur les silhouettes en noir qu'il distinguait dans la nuit tombée. Il espérait très fort ne pas atteindre d'allié, mais dans ces conditions, chacun se battait quasiment à l'aveugle…

— Attention !

La voix sur sa droite attira son attention et, au même instant, il vit la lueur verte qui se rapprochait de lui, émanant d'un Mangemort dont il n'avait pas repéré la présence et oublié de se méfier… Tétanisé, Olivier fixa cette lueur, s'attendant à tout moment à sentir la vie s'échapper de son corps…

— _Protego_ !

Le sortilège du bouclier qui surgit entre lui et l'Avada Kedavra fut si puissant qu'Olivier fut projeté en arrière au moment où les deux sorts entrèrent en collision. Le cri de rage que poussa son adversaire lui indiqua qu'il avait lui aussi dû sentir les effets du choc. Sans attendre, les oreilles bourdonnantes, le regard brouillé, Olivier se releva, chancelant, et se rua en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

— Par ici !

La vue toujours troublée, il distingua à peine la petite main qui lui était tendue, mais la saisit sans réfléchir. Il se laissa guider derrière un arbre massif, son ouïe lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas de combat à proximité de cette cachette.

— Ici vous êtes à l'abri. Les Scornufles de cet arbre empêcheront les sortilèges de passer, leurs élytres arrêtent tous les sortilèges néfastes.

Abasourdi, Olivier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa vue se clarifie totalement. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice, dont le visage lui était très vaguement familier. Elle était bien plus jeune que lui, il se demandait même s'ils avaient été à Poudlard en même temps. Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, Olivier ne put que murmurer un « Merci » à l'attention de sa jeune sauveuse qui le dévisageait de ses immenses yeux gris clair.

— Vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme… constata-t-elle.

— Il faut que j'aille… Ginny…

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'échapper de si près à la mort le choquerait autant, lui qui enchaînait les figures acrobatiques au balai, manquant y passer un match sur deux…

— Oh, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Je vais retourner l'aider un peu, mais elle n'a besoin de personne, en général. Bonne chance, essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer.

Encore hébété, Olivier suivit du regard la frêle silhouette de la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés flottant derrière elle alors qu'elle virevoltait entre les maléfices. Il se releva, s'appuyant contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le sang battait ses tempes, il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit cette lumière verte dont il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'elle serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait avant d'être envoyé _ad patres_…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il sursauta, prêt à armer sa baguette à nouveau, bien décidé à suivre les conseils de cette jeune fille et à ne pas mourir ce soir.

— Olivier, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Cette voix… Le bruit autour de lui, qui n'avait rien des cris qu'il avait entendus pendant la Bataille… Le vide sous ses pieds…

Le retour à la réalité fut si brutal qu'Olivier eut tout juste le temps de faire une embardée sur la gauche pour éviter le Cognard qui lui arrivait dessus à pleine vitesse. Le match… L'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead… La Coupe de la Ligue… La demi-finale, nom d'un Nimbus !

— _Morgan passe le Souafle à Weasley, qui se rapproche des buts de Flaquemare !_

Olivier se précipita sur la trajectoire de Ginny Weasley, qui fonçait vers lui comme un boulet de canon, le Souafle sous le bras, esquivant avec une agilité foudroyante les Cognards de ses adversaires. Dix mètres… neuf… huit… Olivier avait la plus grande difficulté du monde à rester concentré, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers la tribune numéro 7.

— _Dubois semble s'être repris_, poursuit la voix de la commentatrice. _Mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour bloquer le tir de Weasley ? Oh, l'Attrapeuse des Harpies fait une piquée !_

Comme si cette annonce avait décuplé la détermination de Ginny Weasley, elle fit une embardée à une vitesse phénoménale et exécuta deux loopings qu'Olivier eut le plus grand mal à suivre du regard. Et au moment où il allait se remettre en travers de son chemin, elle vira à droite toute, totalement à son opposé, dégaina le Souafle…

Olivier vit la balle rouge traverser le cercle, totalement impuissant. La voix de la commentatrice annonçant « Les Harpies de Holyhead mènent de 70 à 60 ! » lui sembla très lointaine. Il croisa le regard triomphal de Ginny qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de plonger en piquée vers le Souafle et de l'attraper au moment où il allait toucher le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs deux équipes s'affrontaient, mais cela n'avait jamais eu lieu dans le cadre d'une compétition comme la Coupe de la Ligue. Les talents que Ginny Weasley déployait lors des compétitions amicales n'étaient que la surface émergée de l'iceberg, comparé à ce qu'elle était capable de faire lors d'un match plus important…

Il alla se repositionner devant ses cages, évitant soigneusement le regard furieux de son Capitaine. Il avait rarement été autant à côté de ses pompes lors d'un match… Et à cette pensée, son regard dériva de nouveau vers la tribune numéro 7. Elle était là. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis la Bataille, si l'on exceptait les quelques photos en une de la _Gazette_ qu'il avait vu passer les années précédentes, notamment pour le procès des Malefoy, lors duquel elle avait témoigné.

Mais la revoir en personne, c'était si différent. Six ans s'étaient écoulés, déjà, pourtant il aurait reconnu entre mille ces longs cheveux blonds et ces immenses yeux clairs. On n'oubliait pas si facilement la personne qui vous avait sauvé la vie…

— _Les deux Attrapeuses sont au coude à coude, reprit la voix de la commentatrice, le sortant à nouveau de ses pensées. Cette action sera décisive pour la fin du match et… Les Harpies de Holyhead l'empooooooooortent !_

Sous les acclamations du public et de ses coéquipières, Tomlinson remonta en flèche vers le ciel, le poing brandi, dans lequel s'agitait désespérément la petite balle dorée, désormais captive. Olivier mit quelques secondes à réaliser que le match était terminé. A sa grande surprise, il ne ressentait quasiment rien, ni déception ni frustration comme lors d'autres défaites – heureusement fort peu nombreuses. Pour la première fois de sa vie sur un terrain, il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, brutalement plongé dans des souvenirs vieux de six ans qu'il pensait définitivement enfouis dans sa mémoire…

Tout comme ses coéquipiers et leurs adversaires, il se posa au sol, après que l'équipe des Harpies eut fait un tour d'honneur du terrain sous les cris du public. Ginny Weasley se dirigea vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit une main amicale.

— Sans rancune Dubois ! s'exclama-t-elle. Dis-toi que même si tu avais arrêté mon tir – on peut toujours rêver – nous aurions gagné quand même ! Elinor est la meilleure Attrapeuse qu'on ait eue depuis que je suis dans l'équipe. Mais il faudrait quand même que tu te réveilles un peu, à ton âge il faut dormir la nuit, tu n'as plus vingt ans, ajouta-t-elle, le regard pétillant.

Olivier releva à peine son ton moqueur, une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres et il attrapa Ginny par le bras au moment où elle se dirigeait vers ses coéquipières – dans un geste qui lui rappela encore fortement celui qu'il avait eu pour l'empêcher de se ruer dans la bataille. Et lorsqu'elle sursauta à son contact et leva vers lui un regard soudain très sérieux, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui cette scène rappelait quelque chose.

— Ginny, dans les gradins, il y a cette fille…

Ginny sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

— Oui, Luna, elle est venue au match parce que Harry est en mission, Ron coincé à la boutique et Hermione en plein rush pour des élections quelconques auxquelles je ne comprends absolument rien. Histoire que notre victoire puisse être admirée par une personne de notre entourage proche, ajouta-t-elle avec un nouvel éclat de malice dans les yeux.

— Luna… répéta Olivier.

— Tu la connais ?

Cette fois, le regard de Ginny était clairement inquisiteur, presque méfiant. Olivier réalisa alors que Luna n'avait visiblement pas parlé de ce moment de la Bataille, alors qu'il aurait imaginé difficile de passer sous silence le fait de sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

— Je l'ai croisée… une fois, souffla-t-il. Écoute Ginny, est-ce que je pourrais… lui parler ?

L'air de plus en plus surprise, Ginny eut un moment d'hésitation avant de hocher la tête. Ce qu'elle ajouta devait sonner comme une plaisanterie mais elle n'y mit pas assez de malice :

— J'imagine que tu vas faire des jalouses parmi tes fans, elles vont crier au favoritisme !

Olivier ne fut jamais aussi rapide à passer au vestiaire que ce jour-là. Quelques minutes après y être entré, il avait pris une douche, s'était changé, et attendait presque trépignant devant le vestiaire des Harpies de Holyhead. Lorsque Ginny en sortit, elle manqua lui rentrer dedans et lui adressa un regard réprobateur :

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux à Luna, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour camper devant notre vestiaire, si c'était une de mes coéquipières qui était sortie la première tu te serais pris une sacrée danse, crois-moi !

Un peu confus, Olivier passa une main derrière sa nuque et hocha la tête. A Poudlard, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas laissé conter par la gamine de deuxième année qu'elle était, lorsqu'il était en dernière année. Mais onze ans plus tard, la jeune femme qu'il avait face à lui était d'une toute autre trempe, et il comprenait quelque part ce que Harry pouvait lui trouver. Harry avait toujours aimé se faire martyriser de toute façon, songea-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

Ils passèrent par les couloirs réservés aux sportifs, pour ne pas se retrouver pris dans la foule de supporters. Arrivés à la porte de la loge des invités, la tribune numéro 7, Ginny entrouvrit discrètement la porte, puis après une vérification rapide fit signe à Olivier que la voie était libre, et le fit entrer. Tous les VIP étaient partis, ne restait que Luna, qui accueillit Ginny avait un grand sourire et le regard brillant.

— Je suis contente d'être venue, dit-elle d'une voix douce, c'était incroyable. Tu as joué merveilleusement bien, comme d'habitude.

— Merci Luna, répondit chaleureusement Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras, étreinte à laquelle répondit la jeune femme avec un peu plus de retenue et non sans une légère grimace, comme si c'était douloureux.

Ginny s'écarta aussitôt et s'exclama :

— Oh pardon, j'avais complètement oublié !

— Ce n'est rien, répondit Luna en se frottant les côtes. C'est presque guéri.

Olivier en profita pour donner un petit coup de coude à Ginny, histoire de lui rappeler sa présence. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et prit un ton faussement obséquieux pour faire les présentations :

— Luna, je te présente Olivier Dubois, le vénérable gardien du Club de Flaquemare, dont l'âge avancé le force à faire quelques siestes pendant les matchs, ce qui me permet de marquer deux trois buts le temps qu'il se réveille !

Olivier ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis les années qu'ils s'affrontaient régulièrement en compétition, il s'était habitué aux piques amicales de Ginny, même s'il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas méchantes, et pour arrêter de se vexer à chaque petite moquerie de sa part.

— Et Olivier, je te présente Luna Lovegood, qui est entrée à Poudlard la même année que moi mais dont le destin malheureux fut d'être envoyée à Serdaigle…

— Serdaigle est une excellente maison, rétorqua Luna. J'y ai été très heureuse, je t'assure.

— Je plaisante, Luna, soupira Ginny. Tu vois Olivier, je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer quelqu'un avec moins de second degré que toi, et puis ma route a croisé celle de Luna. Pourtant, avec tout ce que me racontaient Fred et George, je te pensais imbattable…

— Très drôle, Weasley, grinça-t-il.

Il glissa un regard vers Luna, qui semblait attendre patiemment la raison de ces présentations. C'était encore plus déroutant de l'avoir à quelques centimètres de lui, là où sur le terrain la seule vue de ses cheveux blonds avait suffi à le troubler au point qu'il en avait perdu le sens des réalités. A cet instant, alors qu'elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il puisse la toucher d'un mouvement du bras, les réminiscences de cette soirée six ans plus tôt lui revenaient de plein fouet. Les odeurs, les sons, les hurlements, les éclats de lumières, les sortilèges qui fusaient tout autour de lui… Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se revit porter le corps du jeune Colin Crivey jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il crispa ses mains, avec l'horrible impression de sentir à nouveau la chaleur de ce corps frêle que la vie venait de quitter…

Il croisa le regard de Ginny, de nouveau redevenu sérieux. Elle le sondait silencieusement, attendant qu'il lui fournisse des explications, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Comment évoquer ce moment sans faire remonter de pénibles souvenirs pour eux trois ?

— Je… Harry m'a parlé de toi, dit-il en tendant une main vers Luna. Je voulais te rencontrer, pour… pour te connaître.

Elle sembla hésiter à serrer sa main avant de se décider, visiblement surprise et prise de court par cette rencontre.

— On s'est déjà vus, à Poudlard, répondit-elle.

Olivier retint son souffle. Elle se souvenait…

— J'étais en deuxième année quand Gryffondor a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, poursuivit-elle, et Olivier ne sut s'il était soulagé ou déçu de cette réponse. Et Cho Chang disait que tu étais prêt à tuer tes joueurs pourvu que la victoire vous revienne. J'en doutais un peu, mais vu que Harry a manqué y passer un certain nombre de fois, je me demande si elle n'avait pas un peu raison…

— Ce n'était pas de ma faute ! s'exclama Olivier. Il y a eu les Détraqueurs, et le Cognard fou, et le balai ensorcelé, mais je n'étais pas responsable !

Ginny poussa un soupir bruyant, l'air désespérée.

— Moi qui pensais que ça s'annulait lorsque deux personnes dépourvues de second degré discutaient, mais en fait c'est pire que tout !

Luna pouffa de rire et Olivier se sentit rougir. La jeune femme devant lui le dévisageait, le regard curieux, comme s'il était un étrange animal tout à fait intéressant à étudier.

On toqua à la porte de la loge, Ginny alla ouvrir et s'éclipsa dehors, visiblement sollicitée par des fans avides d'autographes. Le silence se fit alors dans la tribune. Le terrain qu'ils surplombaient était totalement vide, c'était étrange après l'animation qui y avait régné pendant presque deux heures…

— On s'est déjà vus, répéta Luna.

— Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la mémoire des visages, et tu as changé depuis ta deuxième année, désolé… répondit Olivier, un peu honteux de lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait que peu marqué lors de sa scolarité.

— Non, on s'est revus après.

Cette fois, son cœur rata un battement, il en était certain. Bon sang…

— Je pensais que tu aurais oublié.

— C'est le genre de chose qui paraît difficile à effacer de sa mémoire, non ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle porta une main à sa tête, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole sa voix était plus rauque.

— Tout est gravé ici. La moindre seconde de cette nuit, je m'en souviens.

— Je ne t'ai jamais remerciée.

Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux embués.

— N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, tu sais. L'avantage cette nuit-là, c'est qu'il était facile de distinguer qui appartenait à quel camp, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu avoir une hésitation te concernant.

Olivier acquiesça, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter. Sa voix était différente de la dernière fois. Il gardait le souvenir d'un timbre un peu flûté, celui d'une enfant. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans après tout. Aujourd'hui, c'était une jeune adulte, sa voix était un peu plus grave quoique toujours légèrement éthérée, mais la couleur claire de ses yeux lui conférait encore un regard presque candide. C'était un mélange très étrange, comme si la personne face à lui était à la fois jeune et âgée. Elle dégageait une forme de sagesse, et sa façon de le regarder lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait vu énormément de choses, bien plus qu'on en a vu à vingt-trois ans.

— Tu… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie maintenant ? Reporter de Quidditch ?

Luna eut un petit rire.

— Non, je ne suis là que par hasard, les autres ne pouvaient pas venir encourager Ginny. Alors on m'a demandé.

Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle presque comme un regret ?

— Ginny avait l'air ravie que tu sois là, répondit Olivier.

— Elle aurait préféré Harry, ou Ron, ou Hermione. Tous les quatre, ils sont…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais ses deux mains soudain jointes traduisaient son idée. Olivier avait la désagréable impression qu'elle se sentait laissée pour compte, et cela lui fut soudain insupportable, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Cette jeune femme lui avait un jour sauvé la vie, sans elle il serait mort à Poudlard ce 1er mai 1998. Il sentait monter en lui une bouffée de colère à la simple idée qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître à sa juste valeur.

— Tu sais que c'est faux.

Olivier et Luna se tournèrent vers la porte à nouveau ouverte, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait Ginny qui fixait son amie, le regard triste. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix douce, comme si elle rassurait un enfant.

— Luna, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle, on tient à toi autant que nous tenons à Harry, à Ron, à Hermione, à Neville… Et je suis très contente que tu sois venue aujourd'hui pour m'encourager, j'aimerais même que tu viennes plus souvent mais je sais que le volume sonore des stades de Quidditch te dérange, c'est pour ça que je ne te le demande pas à chaque fois… Je sais que tu viendrais, parce que tu es toujours là quand on en a besoin, même quand ça te demande de faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas…

Face à cette situation, Olivier se sentait partagé entre le sentiment d'être un intrus total au milieu des deux jeunes femmes, et le soulagement intense de voir qu'il y avait au moins une personne capable de montrer à Luna à quel point elle était exceptionnelle. Il ne s'expliquait pas l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour elle, comme si un lien puissant s'était créé entre eux cette nuit-là. Tous ces souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus pendant le match, et surtout celui de sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'elle l'avait entraîné à l'écart des combats, étaient aussi vifs que si la bataille s'était déroulée la veille.

— Luna, on t'aime, murmura Ginny en s'approchant d'elle et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Luna sourit et lui rendit son étreinte non sans grimacer une nouvelle fois.

— Je sais, excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas en douter, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Mais vas-y moins fort, par pitié…

— Oh là là pardon, fit Ginny en s'écartant aussitôt, décidément…

Elle se tourna finalement vers Olivier, qui eut brusquement envie de rentrer sous terre pour se faire oublier. Mais Ginny lui adressa un sourire sincère et lui lança :

— Une Bièraubeurre Dubois, ça te tente ? Qu'on puisse m'accuser allègrement de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ! La _Gazette_ a toujours besoin de potins pour attirer ses lecteurs…

~oOo~

Tous les trois assis bien au chaud dans un pub du Chemin de Traverse – c'était plus proche du stade que Pré-au-Lard –, Olivier se sentit un petit peu plus à l'aise en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes. Ni Luna ni lui n'avait parlé à Ginny de la Bataille, et quelque part cela lui plaisait d'avoir ce secret partagé avec elle. Personne à part eux n'était au courant, et il lui semblait que cela renforçait ce lien entre eux. Il doutait que ce sentiment fût réciproque cela dit… Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement s'intéresser à lui, comme si réellement le fait de lui avoir sauvé la vie ne l'avait pas plus marquée que cela.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à parler Quidditch, à se remémorer Poudlard sans évoquer la Bataille, à prendre des nouvelles des amis communs, notamment Harry avec qui Olivier n'avait aucun contact, à son grand regret.

— Je pense qu'il préfèrerait discuter avec toi que répondre aux demandes d'interviews de la _Gazette_ ou recevoir des gens haut-placés dans son bureau, soupira Ginny. Le Quidditch lui manque tu sais, il en fait un peu avec Ron de temps en temps, le week-end, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Écris-lui, ça lui ferait plaisir…

— Tu crois qu'il m'en veut encore d'avoir suggéré qu'il se tue en attrapant le Vif d'Or pourvu qu'on gagne ? plaisanta Olivier.

— Oh, très certainement, mais s'il a pardonné à Malefoy d'avoir fait partie d'un groupe de meurtriers qui en ont voulu à sa peau pendant quatre ans, je pense qu'il pourrait faire un petit geste pour toi !

Olivier pouffa de rire. Soudain, Ginny sursauta alors qu'un bruit strident émanait de sa poche.

— Nom d'un Botruc unijambiste, marmonna-t-elle, il faut vraiment que je renouvelle le sortilège de cette fichue montre, à l'origine elle était censée jouer une chanson des Bizarr' Sisters, mais ça fait deux semaines que j'ai davantage l'impression qu'on égorge Myron Wagtail…

Elle la sortit de sa poche et grimaça.

— Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai oublié qu'on avait prévu une conférence de presse pour dix-huit heures… Les filles vont me tuer si je n'y suis pas – c'est parfois une vraie corvée de remporter autant de matches, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Olivier qui prit un air faussement vexé.

Elle déposa un Gallion sur la table avant de les saluer tous les deux, de remettre son capuchon pour rester incognito, et se faufila entre les tables pour sortir du pub. Le silence s'installa à leur table, et Olivier se mit à jouer avec sa chope de Bièraubeurre pour se donner une contenance. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Luna, redevenu scrutateur, il avait la désagréable impression de se faire disséquer par la magizoologiste qu'elle était devenue. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et lança d'une voix hésitante :

— Hm… au… au fait, tu as les côtes cassées ?

Luna écarquilla les yeux et il maudit son indélicatesse. Bon sang, et si elle était enceinte ? Et si elle avait eu un grave problème de santé et qu'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie ? Mais elle eut un petit sourire et répondit :

— C'est à peu près ça. Disons que j'ai eu à m'occuper d'un bébé licorne particulièrement vif, il y a une semaine et… eh bien, il faut se réjouir que leur corne ne devienne parfaitement rigide qu'à partir de six mois, sans quoi je serais encore à Ste Mangouste avec une perforation du sternum…

— Il… il t'a chargée ?

— Je lui donnais le biberon, sa mère a été tuée par des braconniers et il était encore trop jeune pour être sevré, donc je m'en occupe en attendant qu'il soit assez grand. J'ai dû mettre un peu trop de poudre d'or dans le lait, il n'a pas apprécié et il me l'a fait savoir… Sa corne s'est tordue à l'impact, mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

Le soulagement sincère qui se lisait sur son visage, l'inquiétude qu'elle semblait avoir réellement ressentie pour ce poulain, poussèrent instinctivement Olivier à poser sa main sur la sienne. Ce contact lui fit l'effet d'un sortilège de Stupéfixion tant le souvenir qu'il raviva fut puissant. Luna sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

— Désolé, dit-il en retirant sa main. Ça… ça fait bizarre, après…

— Il y a des souvenirs plus forts que d'autres, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien oublié de la Bataille. Quand je t'ai pris la main…

Elle s'interrompit mais il était inutile qu'elle poursuive, il devinait sans mal que le souvenir de ce contact était aussi vif pour elle que pour lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle reprit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Olivier se figea, comme tétanisé, craignant par le moindre geste de rompre le charme. La main de Luna était à peine plus grande que lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans, et sa chaleur était la même.

— Tu as l'air… sincèrement attachée à ces créatures, fit Olivier.

— Je suis magizoologiste, le contraire serait surprenant.

— Oui bien sûr, mais tu pourrais t'intéresser à elles, les trouver passionnantes, les étudier… Mais quand tu en parles, c'est différent. Tu en parles presque comme si elles étaient…

Il hésita, craignant de la vexer. Mais elle termina sa phrase avec un sourire amusé :

— Humaines ?

Olivier acquiesça, soulagé de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas froissée par ce qui aurait pu sonner comme un reproche de sa part.

— Je sais, reprit-elle. On me l'a souvent dit, ça fait beaucoup rire Ron d'ailleurs. Il dit que ce sont mes enfants, et que je devrais toutes les adopter. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les créatures magiques et quelque part… j'imagine que je suis plus à l'aise avec elles qu'avec les humains.

— Je comprends, dit sincèrement Olivier.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui… Disons que je n'ai pas d'affinités particulière avec les créatures, mais… je crois que dès le début de ma scolarité je me suis rendu compte que je ne me sentirais jamais autant à ma place que sur un balai, sur un terrain, seul maître à bord. Les relations sociales n'ont jamais vraiment été mon fort, et j'ai passé un certain temps du côté du terrain de Quidditch à Poudlard. J'aimais – et j'aime toujours – être avec les balais, les balles, je me sentais à ma place. Je sais, c'est ridicule, ils n'étaient même pas vivants ni rien…

— Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout, répondit-elle très sérieusement. Pas plus que d'aller se réfugier dans des livres à la bibliothèque. Moi j'allais dans la Forêt interdite, voir les Sombrals, répondit Luna.

— Tu pouvais les voir ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire triste.

— J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais neuf ans. Un sortilège qui a mal tourné. Mais… j'ai toujours aimé les Sombrals, alors qu'ils avaient une si mauvaise réputation. Je les trouvais beaux, intelligents, et j'avais de la peine pour eux, pour cette opinion que les gens se faisaient d'eux.

— Je ne suis pas surpris que Harry soit ami avec toi. Il a toujours su choisir ses amis, il avait un instinct sûr pour ça.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Luna.

— J'aurais aimé te connaître plus tôt, reprit-il dans un souffle, espérant presque que le bruit du pub couvre sa voix.

Mais Luna serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

— Nous avons tous les deux survécu à la Bataille de Poudlard, et aujourd'hui on se retrouve, six ans plus tard. Nos chemins se sont à nouveau croisés, on a cette opportunité, alors autant ne pas la laisser filer, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Il sourit, plus que ravi de ce qu'annonçait cette phrase. Ils allaient se revoir, il allait la revoir, peut-être très bientôt, il pourrait apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme extraordinaire à qui il devait la vie, et qui semblait avoir tant de choses à lui faire découvrir.

D'un commun accord, alors que le pub commençait franchement à se remplir et à devenir bruyant, ils déposèrent quelques pièces sur la table, de quoi payer leurs consommations, et remirent leurs capes avant de sortir de l'établissement. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs écharpes, l'air frais de cette nuit de novembre était particulièrement saisissant.

Dans un silence qui n'avait rien d'embarrassant, ils se mirent à marcher, le long de boutiques qui fermaient peu à peu alors que le soir tombait. Les lanternes allumées projetaient une douce lumière sur les pavés. Ils franchirent le passage dissimulé qui menait au Chaudron Baveur, traversèrent l'auberge et se retrouvèrent dans le Londres moldu.

— C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, dit Olivier en essayant de cacher la pointe de regret dans sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop mélodramatique.

— Pas pour longtemps, répondit Luna avec un sourire.

Et au moment où il allait lui tendre une main bien trop tremblante pour la saluer, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Pétrifié, Olivier mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ce contact aérien ne sortait pas de son imagination.

— Au revoir Olivier, à très bientôt, souffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Il reprit ses esprits à cet instant et s'empressa de la rappeler avant qu'elle ne transplane.

— Luna, attends ! Depuis cette nuit, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander…

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, l'air intrigué.

— Je t'écoute, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un Scornufle ?

* * *

**Note de fin**** : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, techniquement il n'y a pas vraiment de romance, parce que l'OS ne s'étalait pas sur assez de temps pour que je puisse correctement l'amener, je ne voyais clairement pas Luna embrasser fougueusement Olivier à la fin, alors qu'ils viennent juste de se retrouver, et ne s'étaient avant ces retrouvailles adressé que quelques mots six ans auparavant x) Du coup ce n'est pas tout à fait un Olivier/Luna, mais ça le laisse présager...**

**Comme d'habitude, je marche sur des oeufs avec le personnage de Luna, je n'arrive pas à la trouver IC dans ce texte, j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver le juste milieu entre "parfaitement équilibrée" et "totalement chéper", là je la trouve "trop équilibrée", mais bon...**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en tout cas **


End file.
